The Letter
by crimsoneternal
Summary: He sent her a letter, but she received it to late!


_**AN: Hey guys so this just popped into my head. It's a letter from Robb written to Bryanna at the time of war. Hope you like it. **_** The font is done especially in the style of hand writing. If you all have trouble reading it don't hesitate to let me know.**

Bryanna.

I write to you now in hope that you will receive this letter before it's too late. My dearest friend, war has come to Winterfell and the time has come for me to accept my duty as Warden of the North and do what needs to be done for our people.

I write to you now as I sit in my pavilion from across the twins. I have rallied my father's banner men to my cause and have declared war upon the Lannisters! My war is with the traitorous lions that lie in the south. Little do they know that revenge is coming for them? They will pay the price for the head of my father with their blood. I will take from them what they have taken from me.

I know you loved my father as if he was your own and he loved you as if you were a stark. You would have made a good stark; you had the strength and courage flowing beneath your veins to wear that title with honour. Becoming my wife would have proven that. It was a hard decision to let you go, and even now my heart fills with sadness as I ponder over our last encounter; has it really been five years since I last saw your face?

Reading this, I know you will worry for me; but do not fear for me little lady as I am a grown man now and my abilities in battle have strengthened immensely along with a raging fire within my heart. Never have I been more focused and determined than I am now. I wish I didn't listen to father when he left Winterfell to ride south to Kings Landing with the king. I always knew something was amiss, you always told me that you believed something was amiss: "why now out of the blue would this great beast of man require Lord Stark's allegiance?" you would ask. I never answered your question for I never had an answer until now.

You see Bry, Robert didn't know that he was going to die and so as long as Robert was alive, father was safe. From what my men have told me, 'the rumours' whisper that King Robert was In fact murdered not in the traditional way of sword through the heart but in a deceitful fashion; fed wine until he was drunk enough not to be able to hunt clear headed. My men say that on Roberts hunting trip, a Lannister boy was squire to him. 'Lancel' his name is. Sounds as treacherous as their last name does it not?

You cannot know the hate that flows beneath my veins when I think of those lions alone with my sisters. Arya is strong, she is more Northern than Sansa ever will be yet it Sansa that I fear for the most. Sansa is young, naive and easily mislead. She may look like a woman on the outside but on the inside she is still a girl with a head full of dreams of princes and princesses all living happily ever after. Sansa knows not the death that stalks towards her. she is alone, surrounded by vultures. I will do everything in my power to release her from her bonds.

At times, I find myself craving your company little lady. i miss our late night conversations in the gods wood, I miss listening to your infuriating argument of how you were always the better swordsman than I; even though it was I that taught you how to wield a blade. I miss your loyalty Bryanna and even though I am surrounded by my father's banner men they are only here to honour my father's memory and not for me. I do not trust them as I trust you and it is in these times of doubts that I wish for your council. Strange that I the King in the North would seek council from you! That may seem weak but I do not care, you are my little lady even though you are beyond my sight and reach. We will always have the gift of parchment and quill. i may be fighting a war here but I will always find time to write to you.

I have also sent a letter to Jon explaining my whereabouts. I hope that he has settled in well with the Nights Watch and that he truly finds his place there with you. I've always wondered though Bry why you chose the life of the wall? You are so young, so ambitious, willing to do anything to protect your country. Ah, I see now why you joined. The watch couldn't have a better woman to man the wall. With you and Jon together, nothing will get past you.

The last time I saw you, we were engaged to be married. I know things were tough on you and you couldn't accept that you were to become my wife, but I just want you to know that I truly did love you Bry; not just like my sister but more. I loved you as if you were already my wife and that night when we spent the night together, and I first entered inside of you, I will never forget. You took away my boyhood and replaced it with my new found manhood that night, and I knew that you wanted it to.

I just wish that you could have been honest with me about your feelings for Jon. I wouldn't have come between you if you had chosen him and not me. I love Jon, he is my brother and he deserves some good in his life. Well, now he has you and all I have is naked steel that keeps me company In the dead of night.

I hope that someday we will meet again little lady; be it in this life or the next. Remember that I love you dearly. Promise me that you won't worry over me? I am the Direwolf of the North, fierce and courageous. Somehow, I will live on and our family will be restored. One way or another Bryanna; I will always remember you as Bryanna Stark.

We almost made it!

Yours forever

Robb.


End file.
